


Memory Blank

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door, Hallucifer, Hospitals, Memory Loss, Season/Series 07, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Stanford University, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during bits of Season 7's "Hello Cruel World" and "The Girl Next Door". After the Leviathan Edgar hits Sam in the head he suffers severe memory loss, forgetting his life before Dean picked him up at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Blank

SCENE 1

_Dean and Sam are fighting the Leviathan, Edgar in Bobby’s Junkyard. Edgar knocks away Deans gun then grabs Dean and throws him against a car. Dean’s leg instantly breaks and cries out in agony. Sam runs up and punches Edgar in the face. Sam turns to Dean._

** SAM  **

Dean now!

_Dean is on the ground, but operates the controls for a hoist that’s holding a car suspended in the air. Edgar smashes Sam’s head with a wrench seconds before the car drops onto Edgar. Sam falls backward and gets knockout cold onto the ground. Dean pulls himself over to Sam._

**DEAN**

Sam.

 _Dean reaches over to Sam and grabs a hold of his shirt and shakes it a little in a desperate attempt to wake him_.

Sammy? Hey, come on now come on, I’m the one with the broken leg you gotta carry me. Sam!

_Dean holds his hand flat against Sam’s chest. Sam is still unconscious. Dean then takes out his phone and calls his an ambulance. An ambulance picks Sam and Dean up and is now rushing past traffic with the sirens blaring in the night. Sam and Dean are on stretchers inside and a paramedic is examining Sam._

Sam, stay with me you hear?

_The paramedic talks into his walkie-talkie attached to his shirt._

** PARAMEDIC  **

Male, late twenties, head trauma, signs of increasing intracranial pressure.

_Sam opens his eyes to see a hallucination of Lucifer._

** HALLUCIFER  **

Hey, so maybe I’m not real. Nobody’s perfect. And I’m not going anywhere Sam.

_Sam closes his eyes and begins seizing_

** DEAN  **

Sam? Sammy?

**PARAMEDIC**

Yeah, he’s seizing. Copy that. We’re just pulling into Sioux Falls.

** DEAN  **

Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls General? No, no, no. No, you gotta take us somewhere else, anywhere please.

**PARAMEDIC**

Yeah, okay buddy.

_Dean knocks his head against the gurney in distress._

SCENE 2 

_Dean is waking up on a hospital bed looking up at bright lights. He’s groggy and disoriented._

**DOCTOR**

Hold him down.

** DEAN  **

Hey.

** DOCTOR  **

One, two, set!

_The Doctor snaps Dean’s leg back into place. Dean lifts his body screaming in pain._

** DEAN  **

ARRRRGH!

** DOCTOR  **

Nurse!

_The Doctor looks to Dean._

Just relax.

** DEAN  **

Where am I?

** DOCTOR  **

You’re at the hospital.

** DEAN  **

Which one?

** DOCTOR  **

Sioux Falls General.

_A nurse gives Dean a shot in his arm._

**DEAN**

Where’s my brother? We gotta go.

_Dean goes to get up but a nurse forces him down._

**DOCTOR**

He bashed his head quite seriously. He’s gone up for an MRI.

**DEAN**

Okay I gotta go.

_Dean tries once again to get up but the nurse forces him down harder on the bed. Dean then blacks out due to the drugs. Hours later Dean groggily wakes up in a single patient room._

No, no, no.

_Dean pulls a drip out of his arm and tries to get up, but falls to the floor with a yell. His right leg is in a cast._

What?

_Bobby enters the room wearing a suit._

** BOBBY **

You okay?

_Dean looks at him as if he’s looking at a ghost._

** DEAN  **

Bobby, you’re alive.

**BOBBY**

Of course I am. Why are you on the floor?

** DEAN **

They gave me morphine. A lot.

_Bobby helps Dean off the floor and on to the bed._

Hey look a monster broke my leg. Oh wait…the house we thought you were dead.

**BOBBY**

Well I aint. Not yet. Where’s Sam?

** DEAN **

Head scan I think.

_A doctor walks into the room with a clipboard in his hand._

**DOCTOR**

Dean Winchester?

** DEAN  **

Yeah?

**DOCTOR**

Is your brother Sam Winchester?

** DEAN  **

Yeah, what’s wrong? Is he okay?

**DOCTOR**

You should come with me.

_Bobby hands Dean crutches and they follow the doctor down the hall. The doctor opens a single patient room where Sam is unconscious and hooked up to a bunch of different machines. Dean and Bobby go further into the room._

He’s just sleeping right now because of the painkillers but I do want to warn you of what we found in the MRI.

_Dean straightens up his body_

** DEAN  **

Okay, what did you find?

** DOCTOR  **

The blow to your brother’s head has caused major swelling in his cerebellum, which could possibly lead to major memory loss. And with the seizure on top of that--

**DEAN**

How major are we talking?

**DOCTOR**

It’s honestly hard to say in a situation like this. He might not remember the last few days to maybe a couple of months. He honestly might not even remember his name, but those are all just possibilities. We won’t know anything until he wakes up.

**DEAN**

But you’re saying that he could be fine.

**DOCTOR**

Yes, but I sincerely doubt it.

**DEAN**

Well then you fix him!

**DOCTOR**

We’re doing all we can.

**DEAN**

That’s not acceptable.

_Bobby could see that Dean was just going to get angrier so he intervenes._

** BOBBY  **

Okay Dean that’s enough.

_Bobby sends an apologetic look towards the Doctor._

Could you give us a minute?

**DOCTOR**

Sure, I’ll check up on him in a little bit.

_The doctor leaves Sam’s room._

** DEAN  **

What the hell are we supposed to do?

** BOBBY  **

What the doctor said, we wait until Sam wakes up and go from there.

SCENE 3 

_Sam remains unconscious on the bed. Dean is sitting next to him with his broken leg propped up on another chair, resting on a pillow. Bobby was out of the room fetching Dean and himself a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Dean sees Sam beginning to wake up. Dean perks up and focuses his attention on Sam, nervous for what kind of state he’ll be in. His worst fear is Sam not remembering whom his brother is._

** DEAN  **

Sam? Sammy?

_Sam slowly opens his eyes in confusion and looks around the room. He spots Dean next to him. He looks at him as well in confusion, which scares Dean._

**SAM**

Dean? What are you--

_Sam grabs his head and grimaces._

_Dean sighs in relief. He knew who he was._

What the hell happened?

** DEAN **

You were hit pretty hard in the head.

** SAM  **

What?

_Bobby walks in the room with 2 cups of coffee. Sam’s eyes widen when he see’s Bobby come in._

B-Bobby? Bobby Singer?

** DEAN  **

I know, I was shocked to see him too.

** SAM  **

So if you and Bobby are here I guess Dad can’t be too far behind.

_Dean looks at Bobby in confusion._

** BOBBY  **

Your Dad?

**SAM**

Well yeah, unless he just sent Bobby in his place, which no offense is random considering I haven’t seen you in like 8 years.

_Bobby looks at Dean concerned._

**DEAN**

Sam, what’s the last thing you remember?

** SAM **

I was hanging out with Jessica in my dorm.

_Sam notices the look of despair plastered on Dean and Bobby’s face._

What?

** DEAN  **

Umm Sam… Dean searches for the right words. He clears his throat. Sam I don’t know how to tell you this but…Jessica died 7 years ago in a fire.

** SAM  **

Dean that’s a really sick joke.

** BOBBY  **

He’s not joking Sam.

**SAM**

No, that makes no sense. I was just with Jessica. She was helping me study for my LSAT exam tomorrow.

DEAN

No you weren’t.

_Bobby puts down the cups of coffee on a table and grabs the newspaper lying on the edge of the table. He hands the paper over to Sam._

**BOBBY**

Look at the date. It’s October 2011 Sam.

_Sam looks at the paper with panic._

** DEAN **

Last night you were hit in the head by a Leviathan, which is basically a shapeshifter that likes eating folks. You were knocked out cold.

** SAM  **

That’s impossible I told Dad I’d never hunt again.

** DEAN  **

Yeah I remember that fight and then after Jessica died you came with me to help find Dad.

** SAM  **

So then where is he now? Did you call him?

** DEAN  **

No, because Dad died.

** SAM  **

What? H-how?

**DEAN**

The demon that killed Mom got to him.

**SAM**

No-I never…never got to apologize for what I said to him. Wait what killed Jess?

** DEAN  **

The same demon but your friend Brady did his handy work.

** SAM **

Brady? But he-he was the one to introduce me to Jess. How-

** DEAN  **

Don’t worry about it because we killed them both.

** SAM  **

You defeated the thing that killed Mom?

** DEAN  **

Yeah we did. Sam a lot has happened in the past 7 years.

** SAM  **

But Jess and Dad. Sam gets a lump in his throat.

**DEAN**

I know that it’s a lot to take in but we need you buddy.

**SAM**

Need? For what?

** DEAN  **

To take down the Leviathans.

_Sam scoffs._

** SAM  **

You’ve got to be kidding me. I just found out my girlfriend and father is dead and you want me to go on some stupid hunt with you?

** DEAN  **

Sam this is not just your ordinary hunt. We’re about to enter a war with these monsters.

** SAM **

I said no Dean!

_Bobby speaks up._

**BOBBY**

Okay, Dean I think we should let Sam relax.

_Bobby hands over Dean’s crutches and they leave the room. They walk a few paces outside of Sam’s room before Dean stops. Bobby leans his body against the wall._

** DEAN  **

What the hell are we supposed to do with him? We can’t just sit around wringing our hands until he gets his memory back. We have a major monster problem on our hands. And with Cas gone…

_Dean sighs. Bobby could see that Dean was getting worked up._

**BOBBY**

Look, we take him home and try our best to explain everything to him but if he doesn’t want any part of it then we have to respect that.

**DEAN**

I just don’t get it. Before, after Jessica died Sam was gun hoe about getting back into the hunting business.

** BOBBY  **

Yeah but that was when he knew that Jessica’s killer was still out there. Then when you found your dad you all went on the search for Azazel. After your daddy died you made a deal with a crossroad demon so then he spent the year trying to either find a cure or kill Lilith.

** DEAN  **

What are you trying to say?

** BOBBY **

Sam always hated hunting. If it weren’t for revenge or trying his best to save you he would’ve left a long time ago. After you went to hell, Sam was corrupted by the life and there was no going back.

** DEAN  **

Now he has no motivation to get back in the life.

** BOBBY  **

Exactly. Now he’s just a college boy that lost his girlfriend and his father.

** DEAN  **

Right…so I reiterate, what do we do?

** BOBBY  **

Sam is no different than your leg people heal on a curve.

** DEAN **

Not diff-Bobby I get this thing off in 6 weeks I’m golden, Sam’s not a curve he’s a fricken time bomb.

** BOBBY  **

Hey what you see is what you get. Maybe he’ll even surprise you.

** DEAN  **

Yeah we’ll see.

SCENE 4 

_Two days later Bobby is wheeling Sam out to the impala in the parking lot. Dean is already sitting in the passenger seat with his crutches in the backseat. Bobby opens the backseat for Sam to slide in. Sam closes the car door._

** SAM **

I can’t believe Dad let you keep the Impala. I always thought he’s take this car down to his grave.

** DEAN **

I guess he wanted to let his legacy live on with the car.

** SAM  **

Well I got you say you kept the car in pretty good shape. Dad would be proud.

** DEAN  **

Thanks Sammy.

_Bobby gets in the drivers seat._

** SAM  **

Sammy? You know Sammy is a-

** DEAN  **

Chubby twelve year old?

** SAM  **

How did you know I was going to say that?

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Lucky guess.

_Bobby drives out of the parking lot and to Rufus’s Cabin._

** SAM **

So what’s future or I mean present me like?

** DEAN **

Well for starters he doesn’t mind it when I call him Sammy.

_Bobby smirks._

No but you’re pretty much the same accept maybe a little different.

** SAM  **

Well that surely clears things up.

** BOBBY  **

You’re definitely wiser.

** SAM  **

Am I happy?

_Dean and Bobby don’t answer._

I’ll take that as a no. Great.

_Sam sinks down in his seat._

** DEAN **

It’s complicated. We’ve been through a lot in the past 7 years and there have been a lot of bumps in the road for us.

**SAM**

Such as?

** DEAN  **

Well for one you were addicted to demon blood.

** SAM  **

What!

**DEAN**

Don’t worry your good now but that’s just a small taste of what’s happened in the past couple of years. If it makes you feel better I’ve been to Hell.

** SAM  **

Not so much.

_The rest of the car ride was silent. Bobby pulls up to the house and grabs Dean’s crutches in the backseat and hands them to Dean. Sam has made his way into Rufus’s Cabin._

** DEAN **

Smart of you to use Rufus’s Cabin.

** BOBBY **

The old bastard would’ve hated it if he knew we were staying here.

**DEAN**

So what we’re honoring the man?

** BOBBY  **

Precisely. He gives off a sly grin. Sam is standing in the middle of the foyer starting at a wall.

** DEAN  **

Sam? Sammy?

_Sam doesn’t respond and is in a trance. Dean yells louder._

Sam!

_Sam looks back at while simultaneously pressing on his hand scar. Dean notices._

Did you just have a hallucination?

**SAM**

What? Well I-He was standing right over there talking to me. Who was he?

** DEAN  **

Lucifer.

** SAM  **

As in the devil?!

** DEAN  **

But when you touched your hand he disappeared right?

** SAM  **

Yeah but how did I-

** DEAN  **

Because some of your memory is coming back. This is good.

** SAM  **

How is me seeing Lucifer good?

** DEAN  **

Well that part isn’t but we can deal with that. You just have to ignore him and remember that he’s not real.

_Sam nods._

** BOBBY  **

Why don’t we sit and talk about everything you’ve missed. Maybe something will jog your memory.

_Bobby and Dean spend the rest of the day going over every detail over the past 7 years. Sam is shocked to all that has changed, all the people they saved and all the people that have died. Sam is floored on the couch. Dean is next to him with his broken leg propped up on a chair. Bobby was sitting in a chair across from Sam._

** DEAN  **

Well that’s our skinny. How are you holding up?

** SAM **

I-I just can’t believe it.

_Sam runs his hands through his hair._

I just want to wake up with Jess and pretend this was all a dream.

** BOBBY **

Look I know that it sounds like a lot of bad but it wasn’t all bad. You two boys have gotten closer than ever. You look out for each other.

** SAM  **

Yeah I guess with Dad dead you have no one else to gang up on me with. If memory serves me right, you and Dad told me to leave and never come back.

** DEAN  **

Sam that was a long time ago.

** SAM  **

Yeah well not for me. Why do you think I left for school?

**DEAN**

To get away from Dad.

** SAM  **

And you.

_Dean’s heart breaks._

Both of you dragged me in the hunting business for years and I couldn’t wait to go to college to escape your obsession to find the thing that killed mom. And then you come and take me away from college for a stupid hunt and my girlfriend ends up burning on the ceiling because of _your_ demons! I want no part of this.

_Sam gets off the couch and walks towards the front door._

** DEAN  **

Where are you going?

**SAM**

I’m getting out of here and going back to school.

** DEAN  **

How?

_Sam stops. Dean hobbles his way off the couch and over to Sam._

I am sorry for the past and for Jess and everything bad that has happened in your life. You can’t make me feel worse than I already do, but you have to understand that things are different now. We are different. We’re past all of this.

** SAM  **

But I’m not Dean. This is all still very fresh to me and I hate you for it. Everyone I love is gone and to tope it all off I’m seeing Lucifer for Christ sakes. I’m surprised I haven’t killed myself.

_Bobby stands._

** BOBBY  **

You’re stronger than that boy.

** SAM **

I’m not so sure.

_Sam walks out of Rufus’s Cabin._

SCENE 5 

_Sam is sitting at a bar alone going on his 4th beer, needless to say he was a little tipsy. He glances away as a few rowdy men come into the bar. When he looks back in front of him he sees Jessica, alive, sitting in the seat across from him. Shocked he almost chokes on his own saliva._

** JESSICA  **

Hey Sam.

** SAM  **

Jess? They told me you were-

** JESSICA  **

Dead? I am, but I came back for you.

_Jessica touches Sam’s hand. He feels her; she has to be real right?_

What’s the matter?

** SAM **

Nothing. Why are you here?

** JESSICA  **

To warn you. To tell you how I really died.

** SAM  **

Dean said the demon that killed my mom killed you.

_Jessica laughs._

** JESSICA **

How does that make any sense? Why would the demon give a crap about me? Dean’s lying to you Sam.

** SAM **

But why would he lie?

** JESSICA  **

Because he was the one who killed me.

** SAM **

No, Dean wouldn’t do that.

** JESSICA  **

Have you forgotten that your brother has some serious codependency issues? He killed me so that you would get back into the life. He didn’t need you on that hunt in Jericho; he just didn’t want to be alone.

_Sam doesn’t respond. He’s trying to think it over and make sense of everything Jessica has said._

You know that it all makes sense.

** SAM **

But wouldn’t-

** JESSICA **

Seriously? Bobby’s a drunk. Not exactly the poster child for a mild mannered person.

_Sam speaks quietly._

** SAM  **

So what do I do?

** JESSICA  **

Come with me. We can be together forever.

** SAM **

But how?

_Jessica reaches for a gun in her lap and places it on the table._

You want me to kill myself?

** JESSICA  **

It’ll be painless. We can spend eternity together.

** SAM  **

Jess I-

** JESSICA **

What else do you have to live for? I’m gone, your Dad’s gone and Dean is a whiny psychopath. Why would you want to stay here?

_Sam leans back in his chair._

** SAM  **

This can’t be real.

** JESSICA **

You’re not happy Sam, you never have been, except when you were with me. Don’t you want that again? Away from all of this?

_Sam looks at her with tears in his eyes. Sam can’t help but to agree with everything Jessica is saying. She always made things so clear and simple to him. How could he deny her plea? Jessica gets up from the table and walks out to the parking lot and into the driver seat of the car Sam stole to get to the bar. Sam follows her and sits on the passenger side._

SCENE 6 

_Dean is leaning on the wall with his phone to his ear. Sam’s number keeps going straight to voicemail._

**DEAN**

Dammit!

_Bobby walks over to him._

** BOBBY **

Still no answer? Maybe he doesn’t know how to use it. The technology is a different now.

** DEAN  **

Oh please that kid lives for technology. I’m worried Bobby.

** BOBBY  **

Yea, I’m-I’m worried too but humor me for a second. How are you?

** DEAN  **

Who cares? Don’t you think our mailbox is a little full right now? I’m fine.

** BOBBY  **

Of course. Yeah. You just lost one of the best friends you ever had, your brother’s in the bell jar, and purgatory’s most wanted are surfing the sewer lines, but yeah, I get it. You’re-You’re fine.

**DEAN**

Good.

** BOBBY **

Course, if at any time you want to decide that’s utter horse crap, I’ll be where I always am. Right here.

** DEAN **

What, you want to do couples yoga or do you want to get back to finding Sam?

** BOBBY  **

Shut up. Idgit.

_Dean hides a quick smile from Bobby._

** DEAN **

Wait, I put a GPS in his phone.

_Dean hobbles over to his computer and checks the tracking website monitoring Sam’s phone._

He’s on the move let’s go.

** BOBBY **

And where the hell are you going?

** DEAN  **

I’m going to find my brother.

** BOBBY  **

With a broken leg?

_Dean actually forgot for a second. He looks around and see’s a power saw lying in the corner and grins at it slyly. Before he knew it he had it plugged in and roaring. Dean holds it over his cast._

** DEAN **

You’re going down.

_Dean saws off his cast. He gets together his things, limping in the process._

You stay here in case Sam comes back here.

** BOBBY  **

Got it. Be careful.

_Dean nods and then heads out to the car. He followed Sam’s trail going 90mph the whole way, only about 10 minutes away from him. Dean notices that Sam’s tracker marker stopped. He speeds up imagining what he could be doing. Jessica steps out of the stolen car and into Sam’s old apartment where he lived with Jessica before she died. Sam follows and enters the apartment._

** SAM  **

Why did you take me here?

** JESSICA **

Because this is the only place you were truly happy.

_Sam walks around the apartment and feels off._

** SAM **

Something’s not right.

** JESSICA **

Or maybe for the first time everything is.

_Jessica hands Sam the gun._

And it can be better.

_Jessica places her hand on Sam’s cheek. Sam leans on it with tears flowing down his face. He feels her lips touch his and for the first time since he woke up in that hospital everything seemed okay. Jessica pulls away._

Do it for me now, Sam.

_Sam stares at the gun and then looks over at Jessica who is smiling at him. He smiles back at her. Sam cocks the gun and points it at his heart and Sam closes his eyes. Dean bursts in the room almost falling over._

DEAN

Sam stop!

_Sam opens his eyes to see Dean breathing heavily looking scared. Then Sam notices that he’s no longer in his old apartment, but an old abandoned factory. He looks over to where Jessica is who is just as shocked to see Dean as he is._

Sam, what are you doing?

_Sam points the gun at Dean._

** SAM **

I know what you really did.

** DEAN  **

What are you talking about?

**SAM**

You killed Jessica!

** DEAN **

No I didn’t. Sam you’re hallucinating. Whoever told you that is lying.

** SAM **

Jessica would never lie to me, but you have all my life.

** DEAN **

Jessica? Jess is dead Sam, she was burned alive. There’s no way you’re talking to her.

** SAM  **

No she’s right-

_Sam turns to where she was standing and she’s no longer there. He hears a male voice snickering and whips his head around to see Lucifer standing next to Dean, smiling at him. Sam looks horrified._

** HALLUCIFER  **

You want to know the truth? You want to skip to the last page of book. You know where to aim.

_Lucifer makes a gun with his hands and aims it at his head making gunshot noises._

_Sam shoots him which does nothing. Dean jumps and puts his hands in front of him._

**DEAN**

Whoa! Whoa! This conversation doesn’t require a weapons discharge! 

_Sam begins to breathe heavily and lowers his gun._

Look at me come on. You don’t know what’s real? Look man, I’ve been to Hell. Okay I know a thing about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this--regular, stupid crappy this.

** SAM  **

No, No. How can you know that for sure?

**DEAN**

Let me see your hand.

_Dean reaches out his hand. Sam lifts his right hand._

No, no. The—the gimp hand! Let me see it.

**HALLUCIFER**

Smell you, Florence Nightingale.

_Sam looks around at Lucifer. Dean grabs Sam’s bandaged hand._

**DEAN**

Hey.

_Dean shakes Sam’s hand._

This is real. Not 7 years ago, not when we were kids; now I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!

_Dean squeezes Sam’s bandaged left hand and grabs the barrel of the gun Sam is holding. Lucifer appears next to Dean and flickers._

HALLUCIFER

We’ve done more with pain.

_Sam takes in a drawn breath and closes his eyes. He remembers getting woozy and falling in front of Castiel, cutting his hand on a piece of glass._

**DEAN**

This is different. Right? Then the crap that’s tearing into your walnut? I’m different. Right?

Sam remembers Dean picking him up from Stanford. Painfully he see’s Jessica burn on the ceiling. Then he see’s Dean get dragged to hell by hellhounds. He then see’s all of the great times in the impala Sam and Dean had. All of his memories come flooding back. Sam takes his hand away and Dean keeps Sam’s gun.

** SAM  **

Yeah I think so.

**HALLUCIFER**

You sure about that bunk buddy?

_Sam is looking straight at Lucifer._

  **DEAN**

Sam? Sam.

_Sam presses his right thumb against his wound, drawing blood through his bandage. Lucifer flickers again._

** HALLUCIFER  **

Doesn’t mean anything.

** DEAN  **

Hey I am your flesh and blood brother, okay? I’m the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You go away, we go you out Sammy.

** HALLUCIFER  **

Sammy. Sammy.

_Sam continues to push his thumb against his wound._

Sammy, I’m the only one who can-

_Lucifer flickers and then disappears._

** DEAN  **

Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?

_Sam nods._

** SAM  **

Yeah. Yeah okay.

_Sam nods again._

Dean, I remember. I remember everything.

**DEAN**

You do?

** SAM  **

Yeah.

_Dean grabs his brother and embraces him._

** DEAN  **

Thank God.

_Sam hugs back._

SCENE 7

_Dean and Sam are back at Rufus’s Cabin. Dean and Sam are sitting on the couch and Bobby is sitting in a chair across from them._

** BOBBY  **

So you remember everything?

** SAM  **

Yeah it’s weird. It’s like one moment I couldn’t remember past college and then all of a sudden it’s like my brain opened the flood gates.

** DEAN **

What about Lucifer? Are you still seeing him?

**SAM**

Not for now, but I don’t think he’s gone for god. Don’t worry Dean, I have him under control.

_Sam presses his fingers on his wound in his palm. Sam winces at the pain._

** BOBBY  **

Just making sure, Sam who killed Jessica?

_Sam scoffs._

** BOBBY **

Just humor me

** SAM **

Azazel put the hit out on Jess but Brady did the job.

_Bobby signs in relief._

** BOBBY  **

Good I’ll get some aspirin for that head.

_Bobby gets up to get Sam some medication. Dean turns to Sam._

** DEAN **

You sure you’re okay?

**SAM**

Yeah, put my socks and shoes on the whole nine.

** DEAN  **

Good.

_Dean goes to get up from the couch but Sam places a hand on his knee gently forcing him back on the couch._

** SAM  **

We need to talk. I remember everything from the past few days and I want you to know, that’s not how I feel.

** DEAN  **

Maybe not now but it was 7 years ago.

** SAM  **

But it wasn't. Sure I was mad at you and Dad when I left for college but I don’t blame you for Jess’s death.

**DEAN**

Was I really the reason you left for Stanford?

_Sam sighs._

Wow.

**SAM**

You didn’t let me speak.

** DEAN  **

Save it Sam.

_Dean gets up and walks outside. Sam follows._

** SAM  **

Wait! Dean stop.

_Dean stops at the porch and Sam is just outside the doorframe._

I did blame you that is at first. Both of you. Sometimes when I was a kid I couldn’t see the difference between you and Dad.

_Dean scoffs._

But it wasn’t because you and Dad were so alike; it was because I didn’t want to see the difference.

**DEAN**

What?

** SAM  **

Going off to college meant leaving my big brother, which was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Dean’s face softens. I didn’t mean to hurt you or maybe I did. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.

_Dean nods and stares at the ground._

**DEAN**

What about the whole suicide thought process?

**SAM**

I was in a bad place. Lucifer was posing as Jess and made it seem as if that was my only option. It’s not. Like you said we’ll figure this whole Lucifer thing out. I’m not going anywhere Dean.

_Dean slowly walks to Dean with his finger pointed at him firmly._

**DEAN**

You’re not allowed to leave me. Cas is gone, Leviathans are everywhere, I can’t loose you too. Understand me?

_Sam nods._

Good.

_Dean puts his hands in his pocket._

You hungry? I don’t know about you but I’m craving some pie.

_Sam smiles._

**SAM**

Starving.

THE END


End file.
